


Tricking Miranda

by letmewriteinpurple



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't even know why I did this, Silly little fic, Sweet, andy so cute, miranda loves her adorable idiot, supeeer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple
Summary: Andrea tricks Miranda into smiling.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Tricking Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO FUCKING SLEEP SO...

"Hey, Miranda?" Andy asked as innocently as she can as she sat beside her girlfriend on the den's sofa. The phone in her hand is currently opened to the camera and she made it look like she's typing something in it. She pulled her feet up the sofa and faced Miranda. She's innocent, alright?

Miranda, as she always does, looked up from the book she's reading to regard Andrea. "Yes, darling?" she removed her eyeglasses before she touched her younger lover's feet, longing to feel her. 

"Did you know that when you smile, your tongue touches the roof of your mouth?" Andy asked and batted her eyelashes. 

Miranda's eyebrows knitted as she tested the theory. A sudden click of the camera made her stop. She glared at Andrea as the woman smiled sheepishly. "You're ridiculous."

"Yup. And you're cute," Andy answered and quickly sent herself a copy of Miranda's picture in case Miranda pleaded with her to delete it, on her phone anyways. 

Miranda tossed the book aside. "Give me that," Miranda asked as she reached for Andrea's phone. 

Andrea pulled it away, now pressing more on her screen to save it as her background photo. "Nope."

"Andrea, really," Miranda said as she jumped in Andrea's arms and front. "I am not prepared for a picture today."

"That's why I took it," Andy reasoned, successfully keeping her phone away from Miranda. She let her girlfriend crawl onto her and grinned at how un-Miranda-like this is.

"You could have just asked for a picture of mine smiling. I have a lot," Miranda tried to reason as she finally reached Andrea's phone. She lowered again to settle face to face with Andrea, both of them lying on the couch. "I would have been prepared and made up and would smile all you want." She thrust the phone to Andrea's face, "Open it." 

Andrea pouted. "But you would have been prepared by then," she reasoned. 

"Exactly," Miranda said with a raised eyebrow. "Open it."

Andrea sighed and relented. She knows what Miranda feels about getting her what Miranda thought to be unflattering (Miranda does not have one) image so Andrea will let her see is not unflattering at all. She typed in her password, Miranda's birthday and showed her background picture to Miranda. 

"Oh," was all Miranda said as she gazed at her serene face. She doesn't know what was different but this picture is very serene... like it was not the Miranda she knows. 

"There's something about the way you look when you're not prepared or when you're not thinking," Andrea explained as she put her arms around Miranda. "You relax. The muscles on your face relax. Your mouth and your forehead relax. But most importantly your eyes..." Andrea added as she kissed Miranda's temple, "...they're calm. Like a peaceful ocean."

Miranda gazed at Andrea's loving eyes before her lips split into a wide smile. It turned to a chuckle when Andrea gasped dramatically and her eyebrows shot up. "You're silly," she commented and buried her face on Andrea's face. She rested the phone against Andrea's breast and gazed at her smiling face. Andrea was right, she looked peaceful. She felt Andrea pat her backside and she chuckled some more. 

"Yet you love me," Andrea said and kissed Miranda's hair. 

"Yes," Miranda said and kissed Andrea's chin. "Yes, I do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @kylaisgay , @lmwip


End file.
